Super Mario N Joyment
Super Mario NJoyment is a game released for the N Joy, an add-on for the Xbox Syndicate. Developed by BiggestKirbyFanEver1994, it is the ninth original 3D Mario game. Plot Mario is once again chasing after Bowser, who has kidnapped Peach and is taking off in his Koopa Clown Car. However, a large magnet appears above Peach's castle and snatches it away. The culprit is revealed to be King Koopa, who claims to be a large Koopa Troopa that rebelled against Bowser and started his own empire known as the Koopa Pack. King Koopa sets his magnet to reverse and whisks Mario, Bowser and Peach to parts unknown. Meanwhile, Mario, Peach and Bowser wake up to find themselves in a strange new land, far away from the Mushroom Kingdom. By setting aside their differences and working together, they explore to find a Timeless Pipe when a Goomba Bike Gang chases after them. They escape in the nick of time, but one of the Goomba Bike Gang members drops a rabbit-shaped ? Block. Mario hits the block and out pops Topper, one of the Broodals. The three immediately recognize Topper, who has shown remorse for his actions back in Super Mario Odyssey and Mario immediately trusts him, so much that he actually jumps on his back and rides him like he would a Yoshi. When Mario, Peach, Bowser and Topper make it to the top of Grand Koopa Canyon, King Koopa (under the guise of King-of-the-Road Koopa) challenges Mario to a race in exchange for a "prize". Topper goes into his hat and becomes a car, which Mario uses to race King Koopa. However, when Mario wins the race, King Koopa shoots a Bullet Bill out of a Thunder Birdo, which hits Topper. Mario discovers that Topper turned out to be a holographic recreation of the original Topper. Peach suggests that the rabbit-shaped ? Block must have created a replica of Topper when Mario hit it. Gameplay Super Mario NJoyment returns to the open world sandbox style of gameplay seen in Super Mario 64, Super Mario Sunshine and Super Mario Odyssey. It is built on the same engine as Super Mario Milestones and features similar graphics and physics. Similar to Super Mario 3D World, Power-Ups Koopa Pack Minions Bosses Lands The game features locations, called Lands, that are accessible via rusty Warp Pipes known as Timeless Pipes. Voice Cast * Charles Martinet as Mario * Tara Strong as Sarasha * Seth MacFarlane as King Koopa/King K. Rool Trivia * BiggestKirbyFanEver1994 originally created Super Mario NJoyment over at Video Game Fan Wiki. * Unlike other Xbox Syndicate games, it does not come in the form of a disc nor can it be downloaded off the Xbox Live Arcade store, as it is exclusive to the N Joy add-on. * The game is heavily inspired by the three DiC Entertainment-produced Super Mario cartoons (The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!, The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World) and therefore contains elements from said cartoons. ** Prior to the game's announcement, Nintendo acquired the rights to the Super Mario cartoons from Cookie Jar Entertainment for $7.2 million. * There are several facts known about Sharisha: ** Sharisha is a hermit spider, a species of herbivorous spiders that lack an abdomen. Hermit spiders also have four pairs of five-finger hands. ** Sharisha's name means "cherry" in Jamaican Patois. Cherries happen to be Sharisha's favorite food, though she also likes munching on stash grass, a type of grass that resembles Mario's moustache. ** Sharisha is the only new character in the game that did not originate from the DiC Super Mario cartoons. ** Sharisha speaks with a Jamaican accent. * In real life, hermit spiders do not exist. They are a fictional species created for this game. * Unlike the DiC Super Mario cartoons, Bowser and King Koopa are treated as separate characters. This is because King Koopa is actually King K. Rool in disguise. * The game’s subtitle, N Joyment, is a portmanteau of “enjoyment” and the N Joy add-on. * This is the second 3D Mario game to feature extensive voice acting (the first being Super Mario Sunshine) and the third Mario game overall to do so after Hotel Mario. This is also the first to feature extensive voice acting outside of cutscenes. * This marks Mouser, Tryclyde and Wart’s first appearance in a Mario game since Super Mario Advance. However, Wart has received a slight upgrade; he is now colored blue instead of green, possibly to distinguish himself from King Koopa.